Yusuke's Sister: The Cursed Flame
by wreathdeathscythe
Summary: What if Yusuke has a sister? A twin sister at that which holds great power and a dark past with her? Can she be able to trust again?Will she know of her identity? Or what if,'someone' manage to lift the burden off of her? Kurama X OC
1. Info:

Yo! This story is my first story in quizilla. However, I forgot my password and haven't updated since then. T.T. That is why I am planning on at least updating it little by little since I still have my D. Grayman Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho. But I own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Info:<strong>

**Name:** Reika / Shana Hanabishi

**Age:** 14 years old

**Birthday:** unknown

**Appearance:** Have brown eyes and also have brownish black hair w/ red in tips.

**Height:** almost the same as her "nii-chan's height".

**Personality:**

You are kind, smart, and sneaky. But 'sometimes' you are often dragged into trouble because of it. You are at times cocky to others because they look like idiots as you outsmart them. You like fighting. It looks like theres something to it that attracts you.

But most of all you hate hurting someone or seeing someone beaten by people who are just flaunting how 'great' they are. You believe that before you fight someone, you need to have a will to win. You believe in justice so you just fight if truly necessary, to defend yourself especially other people. You know what you are doing but you don't give a darn about the outcome. You are a very good and trustworthy friend but a dangerous opponent.

**Past:**

You were adopted by Mr. Enrai Hanabishi when you were only 8 years old because of an accident and he later became your father. He does not have commitments and only lives on his own. You were walking in the rain aimlessly at the forest near his house when he found you and collapsed after that. When you gained consciousness, he later find out that you lost your memory. The only thing that you have is just a red, flaming pendant. But the pendant had no names or anything that may serve as a clue on who you are. He helped you to find your identity but found out about you having fire powers! He also became so attached to you to even let you go. He's afraid that your life is a mess already and he cannot afford to let you suffer from that. He thought that he can protect you from anyone who might try to harm you because of your fire powers. So he, being a good and loving father to you adopted you as his daughter and named you "Reika".

Ofcourse you having fire powers is very dangerous so your father trained you in many ways; physical strength, combat, and a little info about your fire powers. You _**had**_ a best friend before who knew all things about you and you having fire powers but she died two years ago. Enrai handled the case that'll somewhat show that there's a huge fire that killed you, him, and your friend. It seems that you three died because of the fire. But the truth is you two are alive and the only person died is _**her.**_You still blame yourself of _**her**_ death. She died because she save you the moment wherein the powerful fire weilder threw a fire attack to you. She interfered in the battle and ended up dead. So you never grow close to anyone for you are afraid that something may happen to those you love. But when _**she**_ was still alive, you also had a friend before. You were very close to that kid but when **she** died, you ended up changing and leaving your identity as Reika to Shana Hanabishi for you are aware that the guy that killed her is still somewhere and waiting for a right moment to get your powers. He knows a lot about this fire thingy but he is hiding something. So now, you and your father, Enrai change everything; your names, identity, address, house and abandon your _**'past life'.**_ You lost your connection to that guy. (try to guess who it is!).You now have the fake façade to disguise yourself to prevent that someone and catch him someday.

You always change schools and home place (your father is '_**a little rich'**_to do things.) to hide yourselves and at the same time gather information about that killer and your powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Let the Mysteries Begin! Ja Ne!<strong>

**Please Rate and Message!**


	2. Mystery in Disguise

Yo! This is the first chapter! Hope you like it!Please send me your comments!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>" " – means talking<strong>

_' **italicize ' – means thinking or in a telepathic conversation**_

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR POV:<strong>

***DREAM***

Fire is everywhere. An eight year old girl is running, searching for someone.

_' Where am ! And who is the girl she looks familiar and seems scared but I cannot see her face clearly.'_you say_while watching_the little girl run around the burning place.

"Nii- chan! Nii- chan! Where are you!***cough cough*** Nii-chan!" said the little girl.

She kept shouting, searching for his brother.

_'Now I get it I'm in a burning hotel but who is this girl, she is calling for her brother, and who is the bro-'._

When you are about to say something the girl lost her balance and tripped on a somewhat piece of wood.

" Imouto-chan!" said an eight year old boy who now a few yards away from the little girl.

_' Wait, imouto- chan? That means he is the brother of this girl! Still why can't I see their faces? They look somewhat familiar and this place it reminds me of something-"_ you are cut off by a large piece of burning wood from the ceiling that is somewhat going to fall any minute to the….little girl!

"Huh…..nii- chan? Is that really you*cough*?" said the little girl, who is now feeling dizzy w/ all the smoke and heat around.

" Hai. Now don't worry I'm now here to save you. Hang in th-" he did not have enough minute to continue when he notice the burning ceiling above the little girl.

"No! Yuri get out of the way the ceiling!" the boy now looks scared because of what may happen to his imouto.

_' No the girl!'_ you shouted as you run to save the poor girl.

In a second you are now infront of her to pick her but to your surprise your hands just pass through the girls body!

_'What in the hell is going on!'_you said as you try desperately to get her out of the way.

"Onii-chan! Help me! Nii- chan I can't do anything!Nii-chan! Help!" the little girl said while trying all her might to stand but it seems like her foot is too weak and numb to move.

" Yuri! I'm going to- No!" the boy is cut off when he sees that ceiling is now falling to the girl.

To the three of you(you, the girl and the boy) it seems like the time is in slow motion. "AHHHH!" said the little girl as the burning ceiling came crashing to her. Then darkness consume you.

***END DREAM***

* * *

><p>"AHHH…Uh?" you said as you are now fully awake of everything.<p>

You are sitting in your bed, contemplating about that 'strange dream' you had. It looks like you have seen something like that before, maybe in the news? No its different. And the girl….the boy said something about a name, Yuri.

" Yuri, hmmmm what a strange name but its familiar like I heard it before or maybe used it before?" you are not so sure about it bu it stills clicks your interest.

"Yuri,Yuri,Yuri, Yuri,Yur-" you are cut off by 'some' shouting.

"REIKA! REIKA! Get your butt here you are going to be late in your first day of school if you are being a slowpoke!" your father shouted from the kitchen.

He is sometimes preparing food for the two of you when he 'senses that you are going to be late.

"Yeah I'm coming! Hn old psychotic geezer." You added the last part quietly but it seems like he had heard it.

"What did you say! Do you not have any gratitude to you father, my cute Reika?" he said somewhat a counter as to pissed you off.

" Dad would you stop calling me that! If you do not stop calling me that I swear I'm going to burn something!" you said fuming while getting ready for school.

Well it is just that you dislike being somewhat important. Being normal to you is fine already it is the only thing w/c make you a little ordinary from the fact that you are not ordinary.

"Ok just get ready and sorry ne?" your father shouted back from the kitchen and continue on cooking something.

_' Sometimes I thought Dad is lonely that he don't has girlfriend or wife__or he just__plain drunk. Well his always my dad'_you thought as you are now going downstairs to meet your dad and your 'food'_._

_'Oh Lord I hope dad will not burn the house. Who knows he can make a huge fire attack than mine.'_You joke to yourself and laugh as you made your way to the kitchen.

"Good morning father. Oh! I'm glad you do not burn the house, yet" you said as you make your way to your father and sit nearby him.

" Good morning too. By the way, is that a complement or an insult?" he asked 'seriously' and now facing you.

" It means what it means, dad. And by the way," you said calm and confident to your answer while eating your breakfast w/c happens to be…..

" Ummm what? hehe" your father said a '_**little**_' nervous to your actions that'll '_**be**_'.

"Dad it seems like you have grown a liking towards eggs and noodles? Didn't I 'suggest' that we need to have a new menu for breakfast? Its already two freaking months since this incident started!" you '_**ask**_' in a deadly calm state. Its just the 'fact' that your dad cannot cook any food except instant noodles and fried eggs. It is okay for you but he always do this cooking every morning _**straight**_!

"Sorry Reika. I don't want to burn this house so I don't have a choice but to do this and-" he was cut off when he noticed you are not listening to him anymore.

" Reika are you alright? You look troubled. Is something the matter?" your father said while making his way to see your face clearly.

" What kind of school am I going to attend dad?" you say, trying hard to fake a cool smile to change the subject.

"I know you are hiding something Reika. You must tell me. I'm your father and you know I'm always here to cheer you up so, what is it hm?" he said gently to you as he convince you to tell something.

You want him to know about your dreams, the future, your past. You want to ask for any advice from him as a father to you. But you do not want to burden him anymore so you stay quiet. Still the emotions keep flooding you and it seems like it has a mind a of its own. It wanted to go out.

"I'm okay" you replied while contemplating on things to avoid the emotions that are already in their way to break your barrier.

Enrai became stern and worried. He somewhat see thru your barrier to see the truth, how hurt you already are.

"You know you can use any of your charms and calmness but I can assure you. I can see right thru that disguise of yours" he said while patting your back.

"I know. I know Dad. Its just that I dream of something like its real, like a piece of-" you hesitantly said to Enrai.

"Shhh its going to be ok. Don't pushed yourself too much. " he reassures you as he caressed your back.

"Now eat. You need your energy for school. Besides" he continues.

"Your 'beloved' schoolmates will miss you if you do not attend your class now."

Well you have good or maybe great grades but still you hate school because 'some' silly, idotic, and obnoxious students won't stop being like that and you can't stand that. Guys who are idiots enough to not know the meaning of 'mind your own business' already had a taste of hell courtesy of you XD.

"uhh school sucks! You know that! "you protested. A half laugh broke from your lips.

_' And I cannot make any true friends since that _**_killer_**_is still alive and w/ this disguise…no one can see thru the true me (hn that rhymes!) except father and_her' you think and letting out an involuntary growl.

"Umm Reika? Are you a cat?" your father joked. He somewhat know what you are thinking and tries to change the subject or make you laugh.

" Okay I'm going to school. Bye dad! Take care." you said turning your back at your father to prevent him to see your face.

" Wait Reika. Do not blame yourself .You know very well that you did not do anything bad and she is the one who…block the attack to save y-" he was cut off when he saw your emotionless face.

"I'm going now father." You said calmly as you make your way to the door.

Eventhough you are wearing your new uniform you put your eye glasses and hair in a ponytail.

"Ok bye Reika. Have fun". He said to you as you approached the streets.

"Thank you" you said and smiled. A true smile that'll only for your love ones. A smile that'll never come out from your disguise.

* * *

><p>_ In the other part of the city _<p>

A guy in green jumpsuit is walking down the street contemlating on something.

_'It is already six years since the last time I've seen her *sigh* and Keiko would not stop bugging around me. Even mom changed because of her. That old woman would not stop drinking and sulking around after that incident.'_

He is too deep in his own thought to notice the five punks in black jumpsuit is infront of him.

"Hey you! Long time no see! Wanna have a taste of defeat?" an ugly but bulky guy taunted him.

"yeah wanna have some fun Urameshi Yusuke!" another guy spatted.

"Don't think you can beat us!Your going to eat dust later!" the third guy said. With that said the five of them laugh like lunatics. It seems the one who said that is their leader.

"Oh really? I thought I will see your faces in the hospital for weeks. What took you all so long? Did you all cry that long to your mothers like losers? Ne?" the well known Yusuke Urameshi said back w/c causes the five punks to get angry.

"Your going to pay for that!" the 4th guy said.

" Yeah! You've just gotten us there! Don't be cocky! You asshole!" the 5th guy agreed. Getting them all ready for the fight that is going to happen on a dark ally. The six of them agreed to have a fight in there a few minutes ago and it looks like it is going to start.

_'Yuri sorry. I know if you are in here you won't fight them but this is the life I have now after your death. I cannot run back and be like before now. Sorry to disappoint you, imouto- chan.'_Yusuke said as he prepared himself to fight the five punks.

_'I really thought that you will like someone like a knight and shining armor as a brother but-'_

"AHHH! Take this!" Yusuke said as he punch and kick the five them until they are out cold.

"This life is what I have now. I really hope you will forgive me Yuri. I hope your still here." Yusuke said as he look up the sky imagining that Yuri is watching and listening to him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Owwie...Yusuke apologizing...H really misses you, ne? i HOPE YOU TWO WILL SEE EACH OTHER SOON..xp<p>

**Please stay tune and review!XP ARIGATO GOZAIMASU~!**


	3. Flashbacks and Meetings

Yo! This is the third chapter! Hope you like this!XD

* * *

><p><strong>" "- means speaking<strong>

_' '_ **- thinking**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

><p>Begin:<p>

Your POV:

You are now making your way to the new school. Every year of your life after the tragic incident, the demons who are good enough to sense the energy outburst in that incident come and attacked you. So you and Enrai had no choice but to change your identity every so often.

_' I'm beginning to hate this life *sigh*. Sometimes I wish I never befriended anyone, so Reika is still Reika not Shana. But she, my bestfriend Michiko died because of me.'_

Yes. Michiko Matsuo is your bestfriend who died 2 years ago. That memory still remains fresh in your mind and blame no one, not the criminals and demons who almost killed you, not their selfish minds in search of power, not the cruel people, but you blamed yourself the most. You hate yourself for the fact that Michiko died for protecting someone useless like you. That horrifying day….

_***flashback***_

_"**I'm home!**__**And I have Michiko with me too father!" called a twelve year old girl as she and her friend went to the living room to finish their assignment.**_

_"**Oh Reika you brought Michiko with you. Ah, Michiko sorry if my daughter is causing you anything. If there is just tell me okay." Enrai playfully asked.**_

_"**Father!" you protest as you put some snacks for the three of you.**_

_**While the three of you are happy having some peaceful conversation without counting 'some' verbal spars and eating your snacks which happens to be a cake w/c Michiko prepared for all, you sense an evil aura near you.**_

_"**Everyone stay where you are and don't move" you said while locating the evil aura around and cursing yourself why you had' nt notice it awhile back.**_

_"**What's the problem? Is there something wrong Reika?"asked Michiko. Worry and concern is written all over her face.**_

_"**Looks like it" your father affirmed as he somewhat have spirit awareness but not strong enough as you are.**_

_"**Show yourself! Or should I say show yourselves!" you demanded w/ a hint of bravery in your eyes and tone.**_

_"**Hmmmm. If you demand it so much then why not? Just think of this as your final wish to come true. Hahahahaha" said a guy. He looked human but he is definitely a demon. (think of Kurei in Flame of Recca) And on top of that he resembles to have fire powers too but his is violet.**_

_"**I assumes that you are the leader, neh?" you asked coolly while making a plan to escape."**_

_**You cannot let this demons hurt Michiko and Enrai. You calculated how many demons surround you but to your dismay their number is at least 30. You're a good fighter but handling too many requires experience and power. And hell you are still 12 years old w/c means you are still not appropriate in fighting this demons.**_

_"**Let me introduce to you your executioner. I go by name of Kurei. One of the few who had fire powers like you. Do not be scared, I'm going to kill you after I toy them a little."**_

_**Kurei said pointing to your friend and father.**_

_"**Shut up!**_

_**You spat as you began attaching at his direction. You use your martial arts skills w/ your fire powers but it seems like he's just evading those powerful attacks w/ just a bit effort.**_

_"**It seems like you are quite the fighter who is anxious to die. Don't be wary I'm going to let you see your love ones suffer before I'll kill you myself!"**_

_"**What do you me-"**_

_**You are cut off when you noticed that Enrai and Michiko were encircled in flames separately. That's when you received a fatal blow in your gut breaking some of your ribs and sending you flying back in the process.**_

_"**You humans are too naïve. Look at this place engulf in flames. This is the last scenery you are going to see. We will decide on your fates by our hands because your only inferior beings! We are your superiors and you humans are just scums!"**_

_"**Is that what you believe? Why are you in here anyway? Why waste your time to us humans then? The true pathetic thing is when you demon keeps on killing others worthlessly! Is'nt that what they call pathetic!"**_

_**You spat back while trying desperately to stand and protect the people you love. You are not afraid of what is going to happen to yourself but afraid of what is going to happen to Michiko and Enrai.**_

_"**Do you think I'm just going to let you and those humans to escape? Have a taste of my wrath!"**_

_**He said as he released a huge amount of fire attack to you. You dodge the attack by back flipping but he just smirk at your actions. He began releasing fire blast to you but you are more concern now to the two who are beginning to feel dizzy. Your main goal right now is to dodge and find a way to end this chaos.**_

_**Your too caught up to notice that Kurei is after Michiko and your father.**_

_" **My beloved Reika, you should know best to let me have my fun than to oppose me."**_

_"**You shut the hell up!"**_

_"**We're just the same, you know. We have fire powers. Why bother yourself to rescue these people? Why not team up with me?"**_

_"**Hmmm. I'll think about it"**_

_"**So, what is your decisions?"**_

_"**The offer is too nice for a mere scum like me, neh? And besides I do not want to be w/ such an egotistical, low level, pathetic , and demon**__**so, I'll pass. "**_

_"**WHAT! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"**_

_**He said as he made a fire gun and shoot you in the chest just above your heart.**_

_"**Now what are you going to do? Just surrender yourself to me so your power will be worth it!"**_

_**You are now kinda uneasy. The other demons began destroying the house while you and the two are frozen in your spots because of the violet fire circling around impaling you three.**_

_"**For a pathetic being like you? NO WAY!"**_

_**You retort as you cough blood.**_

_"**Then its settled…DIE!"**_

_**He said as he formed a fire katana to make the final blow. You now lost any hope as time seems to slow down. You do not know what is happening next because of so much blood loss. Kurei approached you and prepared to thrust the sword to your heart. You closed your eyes to prepare for the pain…..1….2….3…but nothing came. When you open your eyes the thing that shock you the most is to see Michiko standing infront of your shield against Kurei, she had taken the blow!**_

_"**Reika are you okay?"**_

_"**Michiko? Don't worry about me! You had taken that blow. You need to be healed. You must be fine. You should-"**_

_"**Worry not. Save your energy Reika please. Please be okay. Don't …do not be…sad. "**_

_"**What the hell are you saying? You can't be…can't be…..*sob* *sob*….wait, Michiko? MICHKO?"**_

_"**Promise me. Reika…..*breath* …..be…..*breath*…..hap-"**_

_"**No, it cannot ! MICHIKO? MICHIKO!"**_

_***end flashback***_

You didn't notice time while talking to your father and walking to school. All that matters to you is the past, on how to prevent that thing again. Your only thought is the past, Reika's past.

_'Wonder how my other friend doing right now? Hmmmm, I almost forgotten his name. I know its beginning w/ "S". (guess who he is) I only know his nickname is "Shichi" and that's all. I cannot remember his surname that much because of the trauma I had. Well a picture of him having red hair and green eyes__will be a nice description. Wonder if he already had girl suitors…..creepy! Or maybe even guys-….no! Reika be good don't think things like that. I need to-"_

"BRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!"

"What the-"

The students wearing pink uniforms (yes. They are going to be your school mates!And hell as if I like pink! **HELL AND HEAVEN FORBID!)**walk to their first class for the bell had rung indicating the start of the day courtesy of the "evil bell".

_' I need to go get my schedule now or else I'm going to be late and I hate it having undesired attention.'_

You walk briskly to the faculty room in hopes of having your schedule 'coz you do not want undesired attentions. ( I hate attentions! It sucks!) Your not just sure if you can find it there because this is your first time here and your father 's connections is' nt helping. You finally found the faculty after many friggin years! (its just actually 10 minutes but I do often hate patience. Sorry!) A middle aged guy with blond hair and brown eyes approached you.

"Can I help you in a way Miss?"

"Yes. I'm a new student here and my name is Hanabishi Shana. I'm here to retrieve my schedule, Sir. "

"Okay. Wait a second. Hmmmm…..Ha! Here it is. Hanabishi Shana a transfer at Meiou

Private High School ….."

"Yes."

"Okay I'll handle this schedule to you and maybe assign someone to escort you here and sorry Miss Hanabishi for all the trouble. It is just we don't expect transfer students at this time and month." (lets just say that you transferred in Meiou 2 months after the enrollment.)

"You do not need to apologize. I'm sorry for interrupting your time. I better go to my class now. Good bye and thank you."

"Its nothing. Just bear in mind, if there is something you want to know or clarify, ask me."

"Hai."

You exited the faculty room and search for your class. Your are kinda late now in your class so yourreally in a hurry until-. You collide with something or I say some guy! And knock yourselves in the floor.

"Ouches…what th-"

"Ow, I'm sorry to hurt you. I'm not looking on my way."

The mystery guy said as he hold his right hand for you. He kind of familiar w/ red hair and green eyes but you cannot place that doubt into any of your memories. So you quickly stand up (you did 'nt want to be a fool fan girl ofcourse!) not taking his hand and began to apologize.

"I'm the one to blame. I'm not looking my way while running."

"Running...?"

"I'm late because I need to go get my schedule first."

"You're the transfer Miss Hanabishi." He said surprised about that information. " I'm sorry for not showing you around."

"Sorry? On what? "

"I'm called a while ago to escort you around school since you're a transfer and I also have the same classes as you which will be great opportunity to show you around."

" Uhhh. Okay" you said as uneasiness swept you into your 'thinking mode'. (I'm going to call that like that. Gets?) You do not expect someone to escort you around and something looks wrong in this guy. You feel it strange. An aura? You do not know. You want to knowthis things! But your class is more important so you need to stay calm and focus first in "Shana" (remember you **must** _**not have any relation w/ no one as long as you are Shana!**_) "I understand but we need to go now to our class. I want to know who you are."

"I'm Minamino Suichi and pleased to meet you."

_'Okay weird Suichi…where did I known that name…..familiar if you ask me….red hair and green eyes….Huh!...Could he be….SHICHI!'_


	4. School and Death

Yo! Thank you all for reading!Anyway! I really am going to update my story little by little.

If you have any questions and suggestions, please just review or message me! Thank you!

Hope you review! I want to really hear youre stories!

SO ENJOY~

I also have an account in !

_**wreathdeathscyte**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em> _" – **means talking**_

_' ' – **means thinking**_

_**You're POV:**_

You are very, very, very, very, very okay very shock about that piece of made up info. You're not sure about it if it is true or not. What if he is Suichi? What if he is not?

_'What in the hell am I going to do! If he really is Shi-'_

"Are you okay? We're almost there."

"Me? Yes. I assure you nothing is wrong. Don't mind me."

"You sure? You look…..pale"

" Minamino-san I am okay. We better go to our class now."

"Worry not. I'll just explain the situation."

You did not answer back. Your too deep in your thought to assure him that your "okay". You two walk in silence in hopes of reaching your first period which happens to be Chemistry(One of my favorite subjects! Kyaaaa! In this story the science department is way too far so, bear with me! ) Your having a mental brawl against your past memories, in short Reika's own reasonable system, the way you thought things a long time ago.

_'I'm not worried about that. I'm confused right now. But I know that first things first. No matter who you are Minamino-san…'_ You thought as you secretly (not like a stalker! Ahemmm! Rosario Vampire…..)look his way. If he really is Shichi or just another guy, it does' nt matter now. You are Shana and Shana deserves only one thing, punishment to all the things you have done. _'Reika's dead and that's it. I must be alone the rest of my life as long as Kurei is around. I cannot afford to lose someone else so…..being alone is the…..best….. way.'_

"We're finally (yes! Finally !) here Hanabishi- san."

"It seems so. Thank you so much." You reply nonchalantly. You are now in "Shana mode" which means….Reika's past _**'must'**_ be nothing to you.

He opened the door for you and you entered first. The teacher noticed Suichi (the teacher does' nt know you much because you are a newbie) first and pause for a while.

_**Suichi's POV:**_

You entered the room after Miss Hanabishi. The Chemistry teacher noticed you and pauses for awhile in her discussion (yes the teacher is a woman).

"Minamino you are late. May you please tell me the reason about this? It is very unlikely of you." She ask.

"I'm very sorry about this incidence, Mizuki- sensei. (Cardcaptor Sakura! Hell Yeah!) Hanabishi- san is a new student here and I am the one who will be showing her around here. I hope you understand." You reason out.

"A transfer? Ah! The one from Fukiri Middle School. Okay I understand." The teacher known as Mizuki- sensei says as she gaze at Hanabishi- san's form knowingly. It seems like she had known her in a long time.

_'Strange. A transfer like Hanabishi- san in this time of the year is possible? I do not doubt her intelligence but it seems like she has a certain yet familiar aura around her. I need to keep an eye on her. She maybe a hidden foe or- no. I can't assure that.'_

"Minamino you can take your seat now.

"Hai. I gladly accept." you reply gladly but tried to keep your cool.

You are now walking to your seat while contemplating to yourself. You cannot just stay calm if there's really a threat in this school.

_'I need to be cautious. But if there' s really nothing to worry about…'_you are cut off in your thought when Mizuki- sensei asked Hanabishi- san infront.

Miss Hanabishi please stay infront and introduce yourself to the class. Would that be okay for you?"

"it is okay for me." She answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YOUR POV:<strong>_

You are being asked to introduce yourself infront. The curious eyes of your classmates to be penetrate your brain.

_'Please stop looking at a sinful being such as myself. Stop, please.'_

You thought sadly. You are very ashamed of yourself. Of all you have done. Criticism is the most horrid thing you wanted to get away from. You hate it. You really do. Yet you are afraid of the outcome, the faces it may show you. The accusing faces of the people who will surely criticize you the second they know about your 'sins'. So to avoid this, _**no one must get near you.**_You are too caught up in your thought to notice the looks that is emitted by the guys side and the glare that is given to you by all of the girls as a _**'welcome'**_ in this school. (I hate fan girls! GRRRRRR!)

"Okay class we have a new classmate." Mizuki- sensei said as she caught the attention of the class. "Please introduce yourself and tell something about yourself too." She told you. You nod.

_'Here we go….'_

"Good morning. My name is Hanabishi Shana. I'm from Fukiri Middle School in Kyoto District. My father and I came here because of a better job offer. I am new here and I hope my stay here will be meaningful and fruitful."

You said. You are trying all your best to be calm and cold to anyone to avoid unnecessary attention. You does' nt want to be w/ anyone. Socialization means nothing to you now.

_'Yeah. Meaningful and fruitful, huh?'_

"Miss Hanabishi you may take your seat now in that seat right to Minamino. I hope you all will be nice to her, hm?"

"Hai." The whole class said. Well except from the girls (they _**love**_ you so much) because you are going to seat beside _**"their"**_ Suichi.

You noticed that Minamino- san is the only one who is seated behind. Maybe he got good grades so this is a method implemented to avoid cheating? How sad. Well you like it. (not like you are w/ him! Like that your seat is the far most part.)

_'This is good. I am going to have a seat where no one will give a damn about my problems. No more criticisms I hope. Hell Yeah! Well looks like a have a bunch of friends…'_

You trail off as you make your way carefully to your seat. You now notice the _**very good glares**_ that are given to you by the girls and the disgusting looks of the guys saying: "Oh can we go out sometime?" "Do you have free time?" "oh I love you !Will you marry me!" and all the shits you can ever imagine coming from die hard weirdos. You are now finally sitting in your seat while the other people give you glares and whatsoever in your direction.

_'Wow what a nice welcome…..Oh well, please god bear with me…'_

"Now that everything is settled in. Let's continue our discussion about the…"

in the other part of the city.

"CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

A young brunet is lying in the street, dead. Everyone surrounded the dead boy. The loud siren of the ambulance can be heard. A crying boy in ages of five can be seen crying infront of the dead punk. Death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YUSUKE'S POV:<strong>_

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Is the kid okay? What's the commotion about! And why in the seven layers of hell am I FLOATING! Oi! Answer me people!"

The brunet keep shouting to no one in particular but nobody seems to answer him, hear him. Until-

"Wait that's me…What the- WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU ARE ALL DOING ON ME! ANSWER ME!"

So with all the fury of being _**"ignored"**_-

"Ok! Your not going to answer me! EAT THIS!"

He said as he charged at one of the medical staffs that is holding _**his body**_. He is beyond shocked when he knew that his fist just get through the staff's body! Not satisfied with the result of his first strike, he continue charging the poor staff which only bear an info.

_'Okay Yusuke learn to think…..first I met a five year old kid in the street 'coz he recklessly playing that soccer ball and give him a good nagging session like Keiko's( he does 'nt want to remember being a fool after he gave the boy a scolding look), seen again that brat, and the kid almost get killed by the car so I get in the way to save the brat…Wait get__in between so…. '_

If his fist or whole body gets through, the floating thingy , the fact that he can see his own self (I'm tired of the body thingy) being put on the ambulance, the pitiful looks that are given off by the bystanders (maybe not all 'coz he is a punk after all! Yeah I know I'M EVIL!) and the fact that this is 'nt just a crazy freak'in dream!This concludes that-

**"I'M DEAD!"**

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO YOU<strong>

**YOUR POV:**

You stare at the window mindlessly while in your 3rd Period Physics. You are thinking about Kurei again. Hearing or thinking about his name making your blood boil from anger! How you hate no, despise him! You wanted to occupy yourself on something else besides this room because the glares and love hearts- Uhh! Thinking this one makes you VOMIT! You love this subject very much but the teacher is' nt helping! (in my own life its true! I hope my new teacher is not like the ol' one! XD)

_'I hope I can a last here in this school w/ this kind of people even for a goddamn year! I cannot afford to transfer every frickin time just because of how hor-.'_

You are cut off by an immense pain in your heart. You do not know what in the world it means. This is new to you. Its like there's something in there that just gone away…..completely. A whole that misses the other half. A ghostly emptiness embraced you.

_'What is this strange feeling…..Is this an omen? Predicament? Warning? A past relation ? Connecti-'_

You are now concerned.

_'What if this is related to my past? I need to be careful. I have a bad feeling about a ….death of….. someone in …..relation to me… in my past….I must figure this out.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	5. Forgotten Truth

Yo! Happy Mother's DAY!SORRY IT IS SOOO LATE*sweatdrop* Anyway, I'm really into Otome games...and I just finished Starry Sky-In Autumn!YAY! Did I say that Hoshizuki-sensei is also HOT!WAHH!SUPAHHHH!

*ahem* Back to the topic, it is really a pity on what is hapening around and I haven't heard of Japan about their 'crisis'. I hope they are okay; the otakus...especially the seiyuus and manga artists...WAHH!T.T

Hope you enjoy and message or REVIEW!XD

XD

-Jacqueline

* * *

><p>YUSUKE's POV:<p>

**"I'M DEAD!"**

You said as uneasy and confusion struck your nerves. You cannot believe this. It is just….. impossible.

_'Then I'm now…I've become a…ghost?'_

Then you suddenly hear….

"BINGO! BINGO! BINGOOO! Your skills of perception are quite sharp aren't they?"

I looked at the direction of the voice and seen a strange girl…..no very strange girl. She wears a kimono and is also floating as she sits in her…..what is that a paddle? She also have blue hair and pink eyes…very weird.

_'Is she also a ghost? And why in the hell(sorry I like this term) she have a paddle w/ her!'_

"Accidents like this happen all the time! Those who can't believe they're dead'll either become a floating ghosts or earthbound ghosts."

She looks like she knows everything huh! You look a little frustrated as you gaze at her.

_'Who the hell this girl is! Sheeze! (ohh like cheese!) And what in the world is she saying earth_**_ bound_**_ spirits!__!'_

"Who are you?" I finally asked, annoyed.

"I'm the escorter of souls on the crossroads, I'm Botan! Probably equivalent to "Death" in Western cultures! Pleased to meet you!" The known girl named Botan answered, kinda…happy.

_'Okay! She is happy that I'm dead, ISN' T SHE! '_

I used my creepiest (whoot! As if I'm scared! KOWAII!)look as I gazed down at this weird….girl.

"What's pleasing about meeting me. Huh Miss?" you said. As you eye Botan.

"Please do not use that eyes on the escorter of souls!" Botan replied. She looked scared about my look….jeje.

_'I'm sure as hell want answers and I demand it NOW!'_

"What do you mean 'Bingo! Bingo!', idiot!" you demanded kinda like a superior in a childish way. You continue. "I may be a little evil but I'm still very popular! Shouldn't you feel sad about my death?" You said or should I say **taunted**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOTAN'S POV:<strong>_

_'He's SCARY!'_

_**Back to YUSUKE'S POV:**_

"Looks like your personality's very accurately recorded in the life and death book!" She said as she continue her babbling…." You must be terrified to see me so your sprouting nonsense!"

_'GEEZ! How I wanted to smack her and 'introduce' who I really AM!_

And Botan continues to blab about yourself. Your likes and dislikes,your name, age, school, 'hobby'(beating the crap out of other people), and other stuff. And finally about Yusuke being bad and the crap about him being dead!And also the boy being okay w/ just only scratches(Sorry I'm just too lazy to type the info and I want to be in REIKA'S POV. I do not want her to be out-of-character.)

_'okay this is it!'_

"Alright! I have nothing on my mind now!" You trail off in a second and then continue. " You're Botan right? I'm now ready so take me now wether in heaven(I doubt that) or to hell! Anywhere!"

You said. You sounded like there's nothing wrong. Like that's that. Then you heard laughing from Botan.

_'Why is she laughing! Is she insane? I never thought that dying is this crazy!'_

"You are mistaken. I am not here to bring you away. The truth is I am here to ask wether you are going to accept the test of revival!"

She said again,happily.

And now she told you about the revival thingy, you being 'fortunate' to undergo this, about how idiot you are for being killed 'coz the boy will just be safe w/ no scratch in the first place…..and blah blah blah….you declined the test…..blah blah blah…botan give you time….blah blah…..you the finally agreed 'coz 'some' people love you too…blah blah blah….then you are drag(hehe) to Reikai(Spirit world) ….blah blah…and now you are facing Koenma the..blah blah! And the spirit egg….blah blah blah blah…..blah…and now…..

_'Since this is spirit world where dead people go…..somehow….I..can…..'_

_You are hesitant because you are itching to ask about your sister, your deceased sister._

"Hey Toddler!" you called

"Don't call me that! I'm older than you! Respect me Yusuke!" -Koenma said, more on**defended.**

"Tch, Whatever. You said this is the Spirit Realm, right?" you asked then he nodded. You continue. "You know my sister died six years ago. So maybe, I can atleast talk to her or even know what happened to her before I leave this place." You said seriously. You do not want people to know about your sister. It is just….to painful….You didn't have the power at that time to…save…her.

"Your SISTER IS DEAD? HOW COME?" Botan asked, shocked. You look at her like she's nuts.

_'Didn't she suppose to know?'_

"You didn't know? I thought you researched my life already." You asked confused. She's dead right.

"Yusuke, the name of your sister is Urameshi Yurika, am I right? "Let me explain to you the terms on how we have the knowledge about humans in the life and death book." Koenma asked knowingly. You nod as he continue. "In the book, you're life is stated there accurately but about your sister I am afraid that you are going to be confused so please remain calm. We already know some of your past; about your family members only that includes your sister and mother. But according to the book….your sister…..is listed in the side of the life book but not in the death book. That means…"

"Yusuke that means that you are mistaken about your sister's death! She is still alive!" Botan said.

'But I've seen that…..she…..the…..'

"Yusuke trust us. According to the book Yurika is gone missing. She still in Japan though but she is not dead. She still lives until now." Koenma stated to you. You wanted so badly to know where she is. You thought she's dead already. Many emotions crosses your heart and mind; confusion, frustration, shock, happiness.

"If she is still alive then TELL ME WHERE IN THE HELL IS SHE!" You said as you 'furiously' grip the collar of the poor li'l Koenma.

"Yusuke stop that he can't breath!" Botan shouted. Scared because of your outburst.

"She is my sister and I have all the frickkin right TO KNOW ABOUT HER DAMMIT!"

"YUSUKE STOP! I can't breathe, YOU KNOW!" Koenma said as he struggle from your grip. And finally you loosen your grip to him and wait 'patiently' for his explanation.

"As I said, I am afraid that I cannot tell you any more information like the whereabouts of your sister. In the Spirit world, all the information of humans that is still alive are kept secured as one of the priorities here to maintain their private life doings. If we put that priority aside, I am afraid that this may cause a fuss which may later reveal informations on the future."

"But still…"

"Yusuke it is okay, atleast you know that she still alive and now you have another motivation to come back again!" Botan cheered as Koenma gave a look that says "Sorry its prohibited". They carefully watched on how are you going to deal with this. A smile found its way in your lips.

_'This isn't bad atleast I know Yuri is still alive. I'm going to find her right after I'm done with all of this. Just wait for me…imouto- chan….'_

* * *

><p><em>fast forward to you Reika I mean<em>**_ Shana(finally people!:D)_**

It is now your second day in school. ( not very eventful 'coz we're mainly in yusuke'spov, right?) There's nothing really eventful that happened to you here in Meiou Private High if you would not count the glares, flirts, and 'warnings' that is given to you by the 'people' in here. You now knew that Minamino- san is 'kinda' famous but you didn't mind. The thing that bugs your mind until now is the sudden pain thing you experience in the middle of the class. You hurriedly went home after school due to the fact that your father maybe in danger. (somehow guys are asking to went you home. Ofcourse you 'pleasantly' declined them. Poor boys!)Well you later found him sleeping in the sofa watching television. It is sort of(yay! I'm not using kinda that much!) funny 'coz you thought he's dead until you heard him snore! You woke him up suddenly and told him your story.

flashback

"What do you think is that? I'm really sure that I've felt that pain at that time!" You asks him. You two are now sitting in the middle of the living room.

"Reik-"

"It's Shana, father." You corrected him.

"Okay Shana. This sudden event can be really something. I do not doubt your awareness but we are not sure if that can be a relation to the past or something else. As I said, the only thing we can do is to be careful in every way. There's many enemy out there that may cause harm to yo-" Enrai was cut off in his sentence when a sudden in news report came in the screen. (the television is still running when you two are discussing things the whole time for you to notice)

_"A fourteen year old boy; a student of Sarayashiki Middle School named Urameshi Yusuke saved a five year old boy in a car accident by pushing the kid away from the ranging car. The kid is now fine with his mother. Unfortunately the known student died because of the impact. The incident happened at exactly 10:55 a.m. in the District of-"_

"Geez. Children of these days are very careless about their lives, aren't they? Did they know the difficulties of raising a child? So you Rei- I mean Shana, you should be more careful and responsible now. Don't-"

You are not listening to Enrai. You're mind is focused on the news_. 'I exactly know that I felt the pain between 10:50 to 11:00 a.m. in my Physics time. Is there any connection between me and that Urase- guy? Damn! I'm not really familiar with names! But if ther's really something, what is it? Am I really sure on this things? I mean come on! There are many incidents that may happen every second! How am I sure anyway that-'_ You are too caught up in your musings to notice that Enrai is now looking at your side skeptically.

"Shana. I know what your thinking but we cannot just jump on conclusions. Do you understand?" he said as he pats your head sincerely. You nod and he continue. "You should focus more on your studies. By the way, how's school? Do you already found a boyfriend?" he asks half joke- half teased.

"Nah! I do not have found a friend in there and you expect me to have a DAMN BOYFRIEND!" You retort. As you tackle him to the ground 'mercilessly'.

end flashback

You are now walking around your school. You are kinda early and there's no student around. You went early for school at 6:05 a.m. for you wanted to have a grip on what in the hell is wrong with the corridors!(you want adventure) You don't want to ask people around and make an idiot of yourself just to find the DAMN directions in this JUNGLE I mean school. (Yeah jungle! Full of frog girls I mean fan girls and a lots of 'wild' animals!HAHAHA!) So your stuck in here, trying all your best to be good on not to just paint the whole place with directions!(Mou….YOUR EVIL!) Finally, you memorized the places around here clearly after DAMN YEARS. (its only 20 minutes in total!)

_'If the architect of this school is still alive, I'm going to HAVE A NICE TALK WITH HIM OR HER DAMMIT!'_

You thought as you shout 'some things that aren't very good to hear especially by children around. (Rated PG! jeje) You are too caught up to notice on where on earth your feet are leading you 'til it lead you to an old greenhouse?.

_'This place looks isolated huh? There are only few plants nothing important.'_ You are now checking out the flora around the old greenhouse_. 'I thought there's only one greenhouse in here…..Atleast I found something new in here. Time to go now.'_

You stand up(you are sitting around when you are checking out the plants) and started to walk to the direction of your classroom when you hear-

_"I already have Gouki out of prison. The only thing that we need to do is to organize the plan you've made Kurama an we can stole the artifacts of Reikai."a guy said._

You are now hiding up a tree 10 to 15 feet away from the voice. You do not understand what he mean. I know that is not your freakin problem but Mr. Curious is now in control. So you do not waste anytime and jump to the tree swiftly and now hiding to know what the hell they are saying. You also know somehow that the voices came from two guys. You cannot see their appearance 'coz you cannot risk the fact that they might notice you. Hearing their conversation is the 'best' way.

_'I need to put my mind barrier to prevent unnecessary thoughts from leaking out. Shimata! (it means shit in Japanese) what am I gotten myself into?Mou!'_You thought

_"We need not to rush Hiei. I am afraid that Koenma's security is still in tune. We cannot afford to get caught before or after we have a hold of the artifacts, am I right?"_A familiar voice spoke up.

_"Hn. I hope your reasoning will prove to be efficient. I am itching to get a hold of this world already My temper gets the better of me and you know that Kurama."the first guy said._

_'wait a second. I do not know them but it looks like they're going to stole something from Koenma. How in the hell they know Koenma and Reikai ANYWAY! And they're aura, it seems too powerful to be human. Would they be…DEMONS!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOn't forget to Review!<strong>  
><em>


	6. A Foe or a Friend?

**Yo! Its been awhile! **

**I've been very busy moving out...wah...all the travelling for about 6 hours and cracking my head for solutions while in the bus is really frustrating..T.T**

**Anyway, hope you like this and message or rate!XD**

**-Jacqueline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Only my OC.**

* * *

><p>YOUR POV:<p>

_'**DEMONS!'**_

You thought, aloud. You do not understand. Of all places, this school…..Meiou Private High. A school for elite students…(except those fan girls and nerd boys. I'm BAD!) is inhabitated by demons! Okay. Your freaking nervous on the matter. A girl is eavesdropping on a conversation of DEMONS! Its not like you're a weak little girl or something like being the 'princess of cowardness'. Ofcourse not. You are very confident of yourself. You hid your spirit energy and even your life energy very well. Since all of your energy is masked even a skilled demon doesn't have the guts of recognizing your presence (I told you, you have stealth) because at this time you're just a mere wind. Your façade is very calm like nothing is wrong and you ain't spying on demons. No. You're nervous cause they just said about stealing some 'artifacts' from Koenma in the Spirit World. You haven't met Koenma personally but you know of him from your father. (you'll know as the story goes on…) You just stood where you are; hiding at the tree and masking your scent and all your aura there (your good) as the two continue their conversation without noticing you. But it isn't easy masking the scent and all aura for a long time and you know that very well.

_'**Shit! If I stay in this condition for a long time, I'm going to drain myself. But I need to know what is going on. To know the truth or get…caught? DAMMIT!'**_

You know how to fight especially against demons but you cannot do that in a place like school. You cannot afford to harm students just because of your big distrust to humans and ofcourse, demons. Your now be able to calm yourself as you noticed until now that the demons still haven't found you.

_"By the way Hiei, you do not need to come here in my school. It is not necessary for you to come here just to tell me the situation. We cannot afford to take the risk of someone seeing us around especially you. We need to be very careful." The second guy with gentle voice yet familiar said._

You continue to hide your aura as long as possible.

_"Tch. Its not your business, fox. I came here to tell you that because I am pretty sure that you do not want me around your house with the onna and besides," The first guy snorted back to the second voice harshly. He then continued. "if there is really someone sneaking around in_**_40 meter radius(do the math 'coz you are 10 to 15 feet away from them.)_**_I already sensed it and I already have my sword sheathed into that pathetic being." He said with_**_'very much arrogance'_**_._

_'**The second guy said "in my school" does that mean…..i have a….DEMON SCHOOLMATE! I need to be careful or they'll sense me…..Hmmmm….I cannot hold on any longer eventhough I want to stay standby but I already have some info so think that as enough. I can fight demons but I cannot just do something reckless. Students are starting to full this school….**__'_

You thought as you look at your wrist watch, 7:05 am._**'I need to think of a plan of getting the hell away from here without them sensing me…geeez….how am I gotten myself into this again?...techniques…anything that doesn't require that much energy to be recognized…'**_

**KURAMA'S POV:**

You do not expect Hiei to be in here just to inform you of the 'plan'. You're lucky that nobody as you expect is in this school at such time. You quickly meet him in the old greenhouse knowing that nobody will choose this place at the moment(well your wrong!).You two were conversing about things.

"Tch. Its not your business, fox. I came here to tell you that because I am pretty sure that you do not want me around your house with the onna". Hiei said.

You secretly frown on what he said. Your true initiative in this group is to steal the artifacts, withdraw from this alliance and use the Forlorn Hope for your mother. (Shiori is already sick months ago.)

"And besides" Hiei continue with a smirk. "If there is really someone sneaking around in **40 meter radius**I already sensed it and I already have my sword sheathed into that pathetic being." He said or should I say taunted.

"It won't hurt to be careful and I think that killing isn't necessary. We cannot stay calm and focus in this mission if someone has their eyes on us. So I suggest that no killing should occur." you reason not liking the fact of killing especially humans since you aren't Youko Kurama anymore. Your mother changed that. The selfless love you grown up with from your 'human mother', Minamino Shiori.

"Do what you want, fox." Hiei said readying himself to go when-

**YOUR POV:**

You are spending your little time thinking of an instant way to get the hell away here. The scrolls and training that Enrai had put you in isn't kickin' the condition right now. Chants and Spells aren't algebra (whoohoo one of may fav subjects!) that can be easily known in just a glimpse; these requires a 'huge' amount of time and concentration. You see, you use chains as your weapon because it substitutes your fire powers so to confuse and hide your identity of a human with fire powers. (Think of Kurapika's chains but more powerful in size and longer.)You do not want to reveal yourself because there's Kurei around.

_'**Damn! If I use my chains, I still need to use my fire powers to melt the metal to make "**__**shidouri**__**" (you name your chains 'shidouri') The only hope I had is the fire teleportation technique….but I just merely comleted it the other day…and just a short distance…if I am going to teleport, I'm going to appear still only around the school grounds….I have no choice…I'm almost in my limit of masking aura.'**_

_"Do what you want, fox."_

You heard the first guy said and then instantly used your remaining aura (masking aura requires aura also but in a complicated and 'hard way') to chant the teleportation spell in your head.

_'…**here goes nothing…*you chant the spells(think of Mai's incantation from the anime GHOST HUNT)*…SILENT DEMISE!'**_

* * *

><p><strong>HIEI'S POV:<strong>

_'There's nothing that can stop me from destroying these pathetic world when I get my hands on those artifacts!'_You thought as you readying yourself to go since the fox won't stop telling you about being careful and _**shit.**_

"Do what you want, fox." You said as you started to go when-

_'What the hell is that!'_

Suddenly you felt a presence near the two of you. It is small and well hidden like the wind, but your pretty sure that there's someone that is spying on you two. Kurama also felt the presence too.

_'Why did I only knew this now?'_

You thought angrily. You do not make a second thought as you approach certain tree ten to fifteen feet away from you two.

"HIEI NO!" Kurama called to you as he made his way. Restraining you of **hurting someone** or should I say **'KILLING'**_**bsomeone**_**.**

_'DIE YOU SCUM!'_

It is too late though (for who?Kurama? hiei? YOU? )…. Hiei already cut the tree into half.

"HIEI!" the fox scolds. Then suddenly-

_'What the- SHIT!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KURAMA'S POV:<strong>_

"HIEI!" you scold.

_'He shouldn't hurt someone in here! What if-'_

"Hn. It escaped."

Hiei stated _**angrily**_. Looks like the eavesdropper get away quickly without being killed by Hiei. He grudgingly sheathed his sword and faced you. He looks like he is thinking on how the intruder departed from him and plans on searching the whole place to make _**him**_ pay.

_'I'm glad that the spy get away on time but it intrigues me. How can someone escape like that easily? With me and Hiei around, there are no ways that someone can escape from Hiei let alone not notice its presence in the first place.'_

"Do you had a chance of knowing who is the _**demon**_, Hiei?" You asked, perplexed yet in a calm tone.

When Hiei and you have _**'meetings'**_ about the plan, the _**intruders**_ who are 'idiot' enough to spy or_**'say hello'**_(yeah, they also said _**hello in hell!**_-courtesy of the **"good shrimp"** guess it!) were often demons if not just human slackers. (they have discussions in isolated places.)

"Hn. You won't believe it." Hiei says as he gazes to the direction of the _**"poor tree".(the one that is cut in to halves!)**_

"Pardon?"

"It is a _**human**_. Or should I say…a _**schoolmate**_ of yours." Hiei answered, still angry of himself or the 'human'.

You do not understand. Of all beings, a human and a schoolmate of yours is the one spying on you two at that time? The one that escaped from spying on you is someone in this school.

_'Well, this is a first. I need to investigate anyone in this school, then. But to make it easier…..'_

"Hiei, do you know if it's a girl or a boy by any chance?" You asked carefully. You know how aggravated Hiei is, in killing someone who just **'insulted his power'** in a way.(Hiei felt like he is humiliated by not capturing you after mocking at kurama about how powerful he is.)

"The pathetic being is _**too fast**_ for me to know and give a _**damn**_ about it!" Hiei retorted. He cannot accept the fact that _**someone overthrown**_ in speed.

"Hiei, I suggest you should go now before the students will come here. I understand what you told me about the plan. Let's take this situation as a warning from further intrusion. Leave the intruder to me." You reason, again. Hiei is burning up in range and you are afraid that he'll murder every single person in this place.

"Hn. I'm going to update you if something happened. And," he said as he glare to you, showing how pissed he is. "if by any chance you found the intruder, inform me." He _**'requested'**_ as he made his way away from this place as soon as possible. You cannot take it if he changes his mind, right?

You look at the remains of the poor fellow tree thinking of the spy and the newly installed information about a schoolmate of yours. You think if it's a fan girl that wanted to stalk at you. No, you must be more careful. What if that someone have a business on you? But there's still possibilities…

_'Well I must make my return to the classroom.'_ You think as you gaze at your watch. _'Its already 7:15, too early yet a little late for me. I'm going to think this matter there.'_You thought and slowly make a walk to your class to avoid **unwanted 'fuss'. (courtesy of devoted girls)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>YOUR POV: (FINALLY!yay!)<strong>_

You're now sitting in the floor of the rooftop alone. Your back is leaning against the wall while you take ragged breaths. When you chanted the 'Silent Demise Spell', you emitted 'a bit' aura around which you knew by the second that it made your presence known to the two demons. You almost lost hope to escape because you felt that one of the two cut the tree that you're hiding from. He caught a glimpse of your uniform color (its pink….geezer) but you're lucky (_**hereditary luck from 'someone'HEHE**_) and fast enough to evade and escape from knowing your appeasrance.

_'**Damn! I need to keep my guard up. *breathe* I must get stronger in training*breathe* and be careful or else *breathe* I'm going to sign my *breathe* death certificate here*very deep breathe*. Father must be know *breathe* about his as soon as possible. But for now, I need to go to *breathe* class now. That spell almost *breathe* drain me.'**_

You're now standing but still leaning against the wall. That technique is hell sucker because it requires a lot of compressed energy. You finally take three deep breaths and quickly compose yourself as you walk your way to your classroom, still contemplating about the matter.

_'**Trust is too valuable in this place….. Well, time to meet my 'beloved classmates'…..'**_

You thought then opened the door to your class. There's only few numbers of students around the room. You didn't waste any second and swiftly sit in your desk. Your bag is already in your table so you do not have any problems. Your too engrossed in your own musings.

_'**It's the second guy's voice. A male schoolmate of mine is a demon, the gentle second one. Because I'm still new here, I can't tell the situation at hand about previous encounters here at school. Judging by his voice, he may be a calm yet dangerous demon. A calm demon is a type of demon that have a lot of confidence, a great observer, and one with great power; the cunning type. Those are the characteristic of that demon…..geez…He must be thinking right now about finding me. ….I feel like I'm in a spider web of a hungry spider, awaiting my end from its fangs…..my situation is very dangero-'**_

"Good morning, Hanabishi- san."

_'**Huh?'**_

You are cut off in your thought by a voice that seemed too familiar for you. You look at the direction of the voice. A student with red hair and hypnotizing green eyes look sincerely at your side. He seemed that he know you…..

_'**Right! He is the tour guide yesterday…..Damn I forgot…'**_

"Good morning to you too, Minamino- san." You greeted back calmly. You're now in _**'Shana mode'.**_

"Are you okay, Hanabishi- san? You look pale….." he said as he trail off.

"I'm fine. You just startle me a bit. I apologize from not listening." You quickly answer back nonchalantly. You don't want to be closed to someone here. The risks are too high for you.

"I'm the one that needs to apologize to you. I'm sorry." He apologizes as he looks at your face, straight in the eye. He seems very sincere at your gaze. But you know that trust is very valuable….for someone like you…..

_'**You don't know who are you apologizing at, Minamino- san.'**_

"Please, don't worry about me, Minamino- san…." You trail off a little then stare at those emerald orbs. You then continued…."There are many things that is more worth your concern than something like me." You said then quickly move your gaze to the window.

He _**must not**_ see the emotions that are threatening to come leaking out from your eyes, including the hurt look in your chocolate brown orbs. You didn't know but Minamino is very worried about your expression right now. His emerald eyes caught a glimpse of your sad look. Like there's something in those eyes, just like his.

"Hanabishi- san." He called to you. You then averted your gaze at his face.

* * *

><p>KURAMA'S POV:<p>

You are worried at her. How can be someone like her has a look like that. When you first saw her, she held an aura that foretells wisdom and uniqueness. She seems like no one in particular but she has a hidden enigma inside of her that makes her different. Too particular to be unique.

_'The matters about the spy can still wait….'_ You then look at her side. She's still looking at the window so you can't have a full glance at her face but your sure that there's something wrong. _'I hope she will agree….it won't hurt to ask…'_

"Hanabishi- san." I called. She averted her attention to me and look me in the eye. I thought my heart skipped and my mind stop at that very moment those chocolate brown orbs look my emerald eyes. This scene seems familiar with those eyes….

_'I swear I've seen those eyes before…but when….?'_

"Doushite?" (-It means _'Why')_

I cleared my throat to compose myself. Her voice isn't annoying like other people. (fan girls…-_-)Her voice sounds calm and gentle like the early gentle rays of the sun w/ a tint of relaxation from the cold breeze.

"Will you give me the honor of being a friend of yours?" (geez more like '**will you give me the honor of marrying you?**'-too MUSHY!jeje I know I'm bad! I already take the quiz in quizilla and **I'm BADASS- ISH**) Okay. You said it. Will she accept? Do you sound like you offended her? You do not have that many friends at all or should I say any friends at all. Hiei is an exemption because you have an alliance with him at a certain matter. It is two years ago since you**had** a friend. It is a long time ago and you do not have the memory of your past friends because their images aren't clear enough to you. Like the images are rip out of your mind forcefully. Atleast you wanted to spend your remaining time and value it with someone as a friend, the very thing that you 'human mother' had thought you. She intrigues you the very second that you seen her, heard her voice, and her scent…Eventhough you're a human, your kitsune instincts is still kick'n in so scents and 'some' reflexes is very prominent in your being.

_'Her scent is exactly as gentle like her voice. The unique scent of__early breeze from the sweet night flowers that only blossoms at night__thin morning which then have a tang of calm rays of the sun. Being able to smell this kind of scent makes my nerves relax…..'_

"Okay, I understand….. I'm glad to be your…..friend…if it is not a….bother…Mina-…Suichi- san.." She said while looking directly at my eyes which made me shocked. She agreed. I thought she'll deny me. But she…

"I'll be more than happy to be your friend, Shana- san." You said carefully. You are careful not to harm or offend her.

Her look says that she is sort of 'nervous' if you say. But to me its normal. I'm also nervous now that she agreed….. you want to discover something from her….Those eyes..

"My bad." She said then she smiled at me. I do not understand.

"pardon?"

"Friends call their friends without formalities if I'm not mistaken. So…..glad to meet you, Suichi." She said as she beamed a smile at me. A sincere smile yet familiar. You quickly return the favor.. Then-

"Oh….glad to be friends with you too, Shana." You held your hand to her and she shakes it too. A move that implies a friendship between you and Shana.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN!<strong>

**DON"T FORGET TO MESSAGE OR REVIEW!**


	7. Summon ice cream and Spirit Detective?

Yo! Sorry! It's been a while!*grins apologetically* Anyway, hope you message and Rate!

:)

-Jacqueline

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I only own my OC, Shana/ Reika Hanabishi

* * *

><p><span>after school<span>(your now walking away from the gate to your house)

_**YOUR POV:**_

You just made friends with someone…..its Minamino Suichi, the "Golden Boy" of Meiou High. Well its not that it bothers you but there is still a 'threat ' in here that may or will cause trouble one day. Your new here and the encounter with those two guys-I mean two demons 10 hours and 14 minutes ago will trigger suspicion to you if that incident is a 'first time where a fellow 'human' schoolmate get away unharmed from eavesdropping on a conversation of demons with **their "goody goody plan on destroying the Ningenkai. Amen!"** So to pursue on being a 'normal' student, you need to atleast have a friend 'coz socially having friends is just normal.

Well to tell you the truth, maybe having a friend like Minamino can be a good advantage or disadvantage to you. Being with his company all the time may rouse attention but it may also give way that you can use that to ask and collect info about fellow suspicious schoolmates. (GEEZ! Are you just using Suichi-sama?Why?)

_'Well its not like I'm using him or something! I'm just being careful that's all! Right! I'm doing this for everyone against demons that will surely cause harm!'_

You defend. Your getting kinda guilty because you do not trust him fully so its like friendship is just a way of connection and all.(CONSCIENCE!) Trusting someone fully is something you forgotten along time ago. Due tomany circumstances, you _'concluded'_ that the majority of demons harm or kill _inferior_ human because they are _superior_ while humans harm or kill something or someone because of uncertainty (they're afraid of some things that may harm them if they do not do 'certain actions') that they feel; either being afraid, disgusted, anger, or bloodlust. Meaning: one supports another cause they have something they want to achieve its either protection, dreams, happiness, status, money and may more selfish things…. The word _'trust'_ to you do not exist anymore.

_'He just said that he wanted to be friends with him because he just wanted to play superior with me 'coz I'm new here. I'm nothing but a bunch of loser after he's done playing withmy dumbness…..Hmmm let's see…the outcome then.'_

You smirk as you thought that. Your thinking is based on _'many '_ darn experience due to the fact that you were always transferring to other schools so the fact that people wanted to befriend you and shit were just a normal _'scene'_…. You know that you can handle this…Well that's what you think not until-

"SHANA- SAN!"

Someone called your name from afar. An image of somone with red hair from the school gate is waving his/her hands to you. You cannot see its face because of the crowd so you stop walking and search for that someone for even just a glance. It called again….

"Shana- san! Ah! There you are. For a second I thought you're going to ignore me."

Now its clear. The red hair and that voice belong to Minamino- san, your _'friend'_. But why is he here. He should be getting home right now. You do not remember any business with him after school. _'What does he need?'_ You ask to yourself in confusion but reminded yourself to answer that later. He is now making his way to you.

"I do not want to be rude but…why did you call me?" You ask frankly.

"Hm? Well since you said that your just new here…and you do not know the places in here …maybe a little time in introducing to you the nice places in here with ice cream(yum YUM!) wouldn't hurt, right?"he said politely and sincerely.

You are a little taken back by that statement.**'Yeah sure he is a new friend but isn't troublesome for someone to guide a hardheaded girl like her?****he sure is a weirdo!**'you thought firmly.

Yourhaving second thoughts on him…..Isn't your 'way of life' about humans and demons is true. Then why is that its now losing its grip on the present matter….._'Why?...why me?...friend?...trust?...sincerity….why?'_

"If it isn't troublesome…then okay."You said unsure if that's a right thing to do or not.

"Are you okay, Shana- san?" Minamino. (I'm calling him that cause you are not 100% sure you can trust him) asked worriedly while the two of you walk to the direction of many shops, north side from school

"Uh? A.. H-Hai! I'm fine." You assured him. Your too deep in your thought that you forgotten about the matter about ice cream.

"You look troubled. Is everything okay? I can just accompany you to your home if you feel-" you cut him off suddenly by placing a hand in his right arm firmly but gently.

"I'm perfectly fine." You said as your grip tightened a little in his right arm without you knowing. Then you continue**. **"I'm very much happy that you presented yourself in guiding me around. And about a while ago….I'm just, you could say…confused…**"**you said as you smile a little. (more like an apologize smile of a shy girl or boy)

He is taken aback by that…..Why confusion?...Well in this situation, he also looked confused.

"Why are you confused?" he asked with a smile.

"Pardon?" you asked as uncertainty is now by your side.

"You said you're confused. But why?" he pointed out.

"Simple. You are very helpful. You even volunteered to guide me around. Isn't that troublesome? To tell you the truth, I do not have anything that I can repay for your efforts."You said as a matter of factly to you. Well for 'you'.

Silence. Deep silence. The chirping of the birds, chattering of girls, moving cars, and many noises can be heard as the background. Neither Shana nor Suichi moved an inch… Shana is frozen because she thought that he 'misunderstood' the situation so she repeated what she said in her mind while Minamino is deep in his thoughts….

SILENCE-until there is someone chuckling…..

"Huh?" you said a little perplexed on who is chuckling then focus you attention to the one and only guy infront…Minamino_**..**'Why is he chuckling?'_After a moment he stop chucking and straightened himself…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>KURAMA'S POV:<strong>_

"Simple. You are very helpful. You even volunteered to guide me around. Isn't that troublesome? To tell you the truth, I do not have anything that I can repayfor your efforts." Shana- san said as a matter of factly.

_'What is she saying? Me? Helpful?__Troublesome? Repay? Efforts?'_you thought as you organize the newly 'installed' (Kurama isn't a computer! But he is sooooo smmmaaaarttt!KYAAA) information from her. You didn't think that coming….._'Of all reasons, I never thought that- '_then it strike you_**.** 'She thought that I am obligating her. But why would I do that? just normal, right?'_ You thought and reorganize your thoughts again but a chuckling sound soon found its way to your throat.

"What's wrong?" she asked as you finally straightened yourself.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. My only motive is to have ice cream with a friend that's all. I did and will do this voluntarily because you're my friend. Don't think that your indebt to me or your owing me. Helping one another is normal." You said as you look directly in her eyes to see her emotion**.**"That's what friends are for, right?"(I always say that to my friends!) But the only emotion there is confusion…then- she smile. She…smiles….for you…at that confusion are now gone.

"Arigatou, Suichi"(KYAA! You called him like that!) she said gently with that smile in her face. For a second there, you thought that you forgotten how to breath, that you're at the ice cream shop now, and the tight grip on your right arm….wait tight grip?...AN ARM?

"Huh?" you said in confusion then you noticed her hand that still clings at your arm.

She quickly altered her view to see what you're eyes are gazing and then.

"Gomen nasai!" then she quickly take off her hands off your arm.

"No, no harm done." You reassured.

_'I like it when it's there…'_ you thought in bliss.

"If that's the case then." She smiled again.

"She looks cute when she's smiling." you said in a daze expression.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YOUR POV:<strong>_

_"She looks cute when she's smiling….."_someone said.

"Cute? What is cute?" you asked. You're really sure that someone said that aloud but you cannot tell who is it as many people are chattering around. It is not that you mind but that statement is from someone…

"I'm sorry! Did you hear m-" he said in an outburst manner…he seems…..nervous?

"On what?" you asked him. It looks like as time pass by; he just became weirder and weirder! If that even possible.

"You heard, right?" he asked again. You're now starting to feel that his calm look is decreasing by a second.

"! You heard it too? The 'she looks cute when she's smiling' thingy? I thought that its just my imagination…Hmmm…..I thought that there is some celebrity here and all paparazzi…A public movie shooting or something. "you stated as you look around but found no camera-lights-action things._**'**I can't find anything damn! How disappointing'._

"Uhh..*sigh*Yeah! Maybe a tv shoot..hehehe*sigh*." he said as he sighs secretly from you.

"But I really do hea-" you are cut off when..

"Well…This is the place I am talking about. The ice creams here are very good. I myself actually enjoys this place. Do you want to enter for dine in or-"

"A take out is enough for me. I 'm sorry but I need to go home before 5:30 or else my father will be calling a search team just to find me and found out I'm sitting in an ice cream shop as she enjoys her caramel strawberry ice cream in cone while chatting with a friend. " You said sarcastically while you think how PROTECTIVE a father is he. DAMN! You said that with your normal case…as Reika a long time ago…..giving playful sarcastic comments, playing and laughing with her friend times….

"Your father sure is protective, neh?" Suichi said with somewhat a teasing smile as he lead you and him to the counter. To your surprise, the counter is empty so you two make your way.

_'Well being a little 'normal' wouldn't hurt right?'_

"Super." You stated boredly. Thinking about how he is your lovey dovey father makes your stomach churn. You are lucky you know how to cook or else…..

_'Geez….the images are too HIDDEOUS! Creepy….'_(lets just said that your personality is: Ice Statue outside and devil !XD)

"Good afternoon Sir. May I have your order." The 'counter girl' said politely. Looks like the girl is checking him out.

_'HILARIOUS! Hahahahaha…he is being checked out by a girl..POOR HIM!Jeez I need to control myself or I'm going to look rude. BEHAVE!_' you mentally chanted to yourself.

"Caramel with vanilla in cone take out, please." He said politely but nonchalantly.

"Oww..that's a nice flavor!" the counter girl said cheerfully. Stupid girl.

"My order miss….its-" you said as _'shy'_ as you can to control your temper. You had enough. You are there witnessing this site._'Another stomach churning scene….'_

"Ah…Sorry ma'am….what is your order?" the girl asked politely in cheerful manner. She is now giving you the creeps.

_'Do I look like a bystander you!'_

"Car-" you are cut off by an arm around your waist gently. You diverted your gaze to the hand that is now in your waist gently. You are shocked to find out that its Suichi arm.

"Caramel with strawberry, please." He said as he smirks a little to you.

"Okay then. Please wait a minute for your order." The girl said. Her voice seems a little less cheerful by a mere percentage. Her voice also lowered to 65.0093 decibels from the original 68.051 decibels. You have a good sense in hearing and smelling stuffs.

_'She's sad?Why? My order doesn't disappoint her, is it?'_

"Your thinking something again, Shana- sa-"

"Shana is enough, Suichi. Please stop a little with the formalities. It makes me abnormal."You reason back.

"Abnormal?" he asked totally confused by your words.

"Yeah. Wait a can I ask you for something?" you said as you half looked to him while also looking at the other ice creams around….(drool! Joking!)

"Okay, if that's what you wished." he confirmed with a small smile.

"Why on earth you're right hand is doing on my waist? Can you please asked it to stay away from my body, neh?" you said as you looked directly at him with devoid expression.

"Ahh. I apologize. I am n-"

"Here's your order Ma'am and Sir. 15 cents each."

"Thanks." He said as he _'finally'_ removed his arm around you _(when he's apologizing, his arm stayed glued in your waist unknowingly.)_and take the two cones in his hands and paid the it quickly.

"Hey! I have my own money to pay for myself! I'm not that poor!" you protested as you two are now outside the shop as he give your ice cream.

"I didn't say anything about you being poor nor I did that by owing you. I just wanted to treat you that's all. So please stop protesting and eat your ice cream." He 'explained'.

_'Why is he acting weirder than before again? And now he's acting like my father! Uhhh! Two fathers! One at home and one at school…GRRRR!…Such misfortune._' you thought over exaggeratedly.

"Fine then." you munched a t your ice cream. "Thank you again. Being with you is so much fun."You thanked him. A little smile is now grazing your lips…

"My pleasure.**"** He said as he also munched at his ice cream….

"Uh- ice cream! Wait let me help.**"** you said as search your handkerchief. It looks like there's _a small bit of caramel is sticking_ in Suichi's right cheek. "Found it!" you said as you are now going to stand in your tiptoes to-

"M-may I ask what you are doi-"he is cut off ('cut off' is the world for today!)

Too late to ask. You are now standing on your tiptoes (Kurama is taller than you) and you're now '_cleaning'_a little portion of his right cheek by your hanky 'coz the caramel is kinda sticky so you need to concentrate.(HOOOO!) but unknown to you, your face and his are just an inch away

_'okay…a little more…there! Damn its kinda !'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KURAMA'S POV:<strong>_

_'**What the-'**_

Shana is fixing an ice cream stain(my vocabulary is weird) in my right chick. She doesn't know that the space between me and her is-

_'And come to think of it….we are in the middle of the street! Then people are-'_

You are correct. People are watching around you quietly. Its kinda a scene you know. A boy and a girl in the middle of the street acting so mushy all of a sudden.

"DONE!" she said as she removed her hand and face away from yours. Your kinda disappointed with the sudden action of her removing her warm and soft hands.

"All gone?" you asked.

"Yes…. Its kinda sticky 'coz of the caramel but all is clear." She said simply.

"Thanks then."

"No-…oh! Its time I need o return home. Sorry but see you tomorrow. I really had fun. I need to go. Ja!"she said as she take another bite of her ice cream and face the direction of the school.

"Then, atleast let me walk yo-**"** you suggested.

"No need. Thank you again, Suichi." She said as she waved at you for the last time and with a smile, she run away.

**"No….I'm the one who need to thank you. Shana."** you said with a smile and walk in the different direction where Shana had gone. You are glad about the events awhile ago. Such an interesting enigma.

* * *

><p><em>somewhere in Reikai<em>

"Father, why did you summon me?" a guy with JR in the forehead and a pacifier in his mouth is seen as the Prince of Reikai….Koenma.

"I want you to locate the former lightning spirit detective and summon him here immediately. I need to speak to him about a serious matter."A _'giant'_ guy said. He is known as King Enma, the father of Prince Koenma.

"But we lost all connections about him. Its impossible to fin-"the young deity is cut off by a loud bang.

"I DO NOT NEED PETTY EXCUSES! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER! If you really want to disobey me…you can accept punishment! Now go and find him! Now!"King Enma ordered. He seems pretty bossy and scary.

"H-h-h-hai! I'll do it. Excuse me then…." Koenma said as he shivers wildly in fear. He quickly went away from the dark room…He loves his life so much that he do not want to 'anger' his father again.

Then the room feels eerily quiet.

"The final battle for 'that' power is nearing. The true cursed and the tamed blessed." King Enma thought as he warily gazed at the void darkness of the room.

_'Will history repeat itself?'_

* * *

><p>DUN DUN!<p>

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK OR COMMENT!_  
><em>


End file.
